totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zbyt szybko, zbyt wściekle
Plik:NDEp4.png New Dawn: The Game - odcinek 4 Nad lunaparkiem rozpętała się przeraźliwa burza. Co jakiś czas potężne pioruny uderzały o atrakcje obiektu powodując przy tym niesamowity hałas. Uczestnicy jednak czuli się całkiem bezpiecznie, z resztą po ostatnich wydarzeniach na imprezie basenowej, każdy w pewien sposób obarczał się winą za śmierć Orianny. Był jednak osobnik, który miał zupełnie inne plany, chcący wygrać za każdą cenę. Uczestnik o męskiej sylwetce, z kapturem na głowie, zakradł się w stronę damskich toalet i wspiął się tak, aby widzieć okna, które dawały widok na lustra i umywalki. Aktualnie przebywała tam tylko Lena, która cykała sobie słodkie fotki. Lena: Haha, jestem najpiękniejsza! Mówiła sama do siebie, a chłopak dalej ją obserwował. Lena: Eh, szkoda, że nie wolno mi tego nigdzie publikować… Zakapturzony chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. ???: Mam cię… Szepnął do siebie z ogromną satysfakcją. Dalej jednak nie można było zobaczyć jego twarzy. '' '???:' Już ja ulżę Twoim cierpieniom… ''Zatarł ręce zeskakując zgrabnie i udając się na spacer po lunaparku w środku burzy. Najwidoczniej mu to nie przeszkadzało. Całe zajście oczywiście obserwował sobie Josh, który siedział sobie wygodnie w swoim ulubionym pomieszczeniu dla ekipy. Josh: Hoho, robi się gorąco… Uśmiechnął się. Josh: Nie będę Ci niczego zabraniał kolego, jestem ciekaw Twojego planu jak zapewne również nasi widzowie, haha. Moi drodzy, pora na kolejny odcinek IGRZYSK…NOWEGO…ŚWIATA! <Ściemnienie, czołówka> Kompleks Wypoczynkowy Jesus siedział w swoim pokoju, dalej rozmyślając o tym, co stało się uprzednio na imprezie. Dręczyły go niesamowite wyrzuty sumienia. Jego zamyślenie przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Jesus: Hm? A kogo to niesie… Zdziwił się. Jesus: Otwarte. Odparł, a drzwi otworzyły się. Stała w nich Onyxia wraz z Adelaide. Jej pojawienie się nieco go zaskoczyło. Jesus: Onyxia? W czym mogę Ci pomóc? Onyxia: Przyszłam pogadać… Odparła zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przysiadła sobie na łóżku chłopaka, a Adelaide postawiła na szafce nocnej. Jesus: Nie wiem czy mamy o czym… Onyxia: Nie bądź taki wystraszony. Nie przyszłam ci prawić morałów odnośnie Orianny. Stało się, wszystko może nas tu zabić, pech chciał że dostała taką zasadę. Odparła bez najmniejszych emocji, a na twarzy Jesusa pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Onyxia: Nie zwykłam tego robić, ale zapragnęłam zawiązać z Tobą współpracę. Jesus: Współpracę? Onyxia: Właściwie wszyscy są w jakichś grupkach. No, może jeszcze poza Inessą, ale ona jest akurat nieobliczalna. Jesus: Jak chcesz współpracować w takim show? Tu właściwie nie dochodzi do normalnych eliminacji. Ciągle los decyduje o być albo nie być uczestników. Onyxia: Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy sobie ułatwić życie. Jeśli trafialibyśmy do różnych drużyn możemy tak czy siak myśleć nad zasadą i jedno z nas będzie się zawsze starać ją wyperswadować. Jesus: O ile nie trafię na Khaleda i Lenę… Przewrócił oczyma. Onyxia: To bezmózgi. Na obradach przecież zawsze jest Josh. Jeżeli obmyślimy logiczną a zarazem dość ostrą zasadę, to nie posłucha w życiu innych… Jesus: Hmm… Zamyślił się przez chwilę. Jesus: W porządku, możemy działać razem. Domyślam się jednak, że pewnie jest jednak jakiś warunek tej współpracy? Onyxia: Owszem, ale nie bój się… Wzięła doniczkę z Adelaide do rąk i zaczęła głaskać roślinkę. Onyxia: Gdybyś zaszedł dalej ode mnie, weź pod opiekę Adelaide… Jesus: W porządku, to nie jest żaden problem. Onyxia: Dziękuję… a drugi warunek. Gdybyś wygrał, a ja jednak zostałabym deportowana… Wstała z łóżka i podeszła bliżej do chłopaka. Onyxia: …odnajdziesz mnie i zabierzesz na wyspę? Nie chcę wracać do Meksyku. Nie mogę… Powiedziała cicho opuszczając wzrok. Onyxia: To wszystko działa w drugą stronę… Ja… zrobię wszystko byle tam nie wrócić. Jesus położył obie dłonie na jej ramionach. Jesus: Lubię Cię. To wystarczy jako odpowiedź na to pytanie? Na twarzy Onyxii po raz pierwszy pojawił się całkiem spory uśmiech. Onyxia: Dziękuję… Jesus: Drobiazg. Teren Lunaparku Viper wraz z Lucą wybrali się na mały obchód po terenie lunaparku. Mijali wiele karuzel oraz innych budynków. Luca: Zastanawia mnie jak najlepiej wyjść w tej całej zabawie. Mruknął po chwili, chowając dłonie do kieszeni spodni. Viper wypluł na ziemię wykałaczkę, którą miał w ustach i odchrząknął. Viper: Hm… Luca: Prościej byłoby ich wszystkich zabić, nie miałbym z tym wielkiego problemu. Kątem oka spojrzał na Vipera, który spoglądał na niego chłodno swoim szklanym okiem. Luca: Oj no już tak się nie gap, to będzie ostateczność. Przewrócił oczyma. Viper: Mhm… Luca: Póki co to Nata jest dla mnie największą konkurencją, muszę się jej jakoś pozbyć. Gdybym się dowiedział jakiej zasady ona nie może złamać… Viper rozejrzał się wkoło. Nie było nikogo. Viper: Cóż, chcesz ją zabić? Luca: Wolałbym ją bardziej torturować psychicznie, haha. Zaśmiał się pod nosem. Luca: Muszę się dowiedzieć jaką ma zasadę na opasce, a potem wygrać zadanie, ustalić zasadę, która będzie wykluczała drugą i nasza Natka znajdzie się między młotem a kowadłem. Haha, zobaczymy co wykombinuje. Viper: Tylko jak niby się dowiesz o jej opasce? Na twarzy Luci pojawił się bardziej złowieszczy uśmieszek. Luca: Hah…odpowiedź jest banalna. Viper przystanął na chwilę i spojrzał na Lucę z równie diabelskim zadowoleniem. Viper: …Claudia? Luca: Claudia. Potwierdził, po czym oboje zaśmiali się złośliwie. Luca: Pora wcielić plan w życie… Kuchnia Claudia następnego dnia wstała najwcześniej w porównaniu do reszty uczestników i krzątała się po kuchni, starając się przygotować jakieś dobre śniadanie. Nie tylko dla siebie, ale także dla reszty. Chciała, aby dania były idealne, jednak co chwila coś upuszczała, szukała, jednym słowem typowe roztrzepanie. Ku jej zaskoczeniu w kuchni pojawił się także Luca. Claudia: Uhm, dzień dobry… Powiedziała nieco zmieszana, starając się być jednak miła. Luca: Cześć, co tam dobrego zrobiłaś? Odparł zaglądając przez jej ramię na wykonane kanapki. Luca: Wow, smakowicie wyglądają. Claudia: Proszę, nie ruszaj tego… Są dla wszystkich… Odwróciła się w jego stronę, zasłaniając przy tym talerze z kanapkami. Luca: Ale jestem głodny… Claudia: To sobie coś przekąś z lodówki… Luca westchnął zrezygnowany. Luca: Okej, niech będzie… Odszedł od dziewczyny i zaczął grzebać w lodówce. Claudia: Dziękuję… Luca: Hm? Za? Claudia: Za to, że odpuściłeś… Luca: Bez przesady, to żaden super czyn, byś mi musiała dziękować. Wyluzuj mała. Wziął z lodówki kartonik z mlekiem i zaczął sobie je popijać. '' '''Luca': Hah, czemu mam wrażenie, że panicznie się mnie boisz… Claudia: Chyba nie powinieneś się dziwić po tym jak na mnie naskoczyłeś… Luca: Fakt, trochę mnie emocje poniosły. Odparł, a w międzyczasie kartonik okazał się nieco pęknięty i nieco mleka wylało się na jego koszulkę. Luca: Zajebiście… Mruknął, wyrzucając karton do kosza. Claudia od razu wyciągnęła w jego stronę papierowy ręcznik. Claudia: Proszę, przetrzyj, ale powinieneś i tak się przebrać… Chłopak złapał za ręcznik, jednocześnie też dotykając dłoni dziewczyny. Oboje wtedy spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Claudia: Uhmm… Luca: Dzięki… Zapadła niezręczna cisza, w końcu Luca się otrząsnął. Luca: Przebrać, mówisz… Mruknął i bez najmniejszego oporu ściągnął swoją koszulkę prezentując przed dziewczyną swoje umięśnione ciało. Claudia: Bardziej myślałam, że zrobisz to jak już sobie pójdziesz do siebie… Odparła nieco zakłopotana. Luca: Przecież to tylko koszulka, mała. No chyba, że jednak dążysz do tego bym spodnie też zdjął. Wyszczerzył się do niej, a rozzłoszczona dziewczyna rzuciła w niego rolką ręczników papierowych. '' '''Claudia': Lepiej mi pomóż, zboczeńcu. Stołówka Po kilkunastu minutach w stołówce zaczęli pojawiać się pierwsi zawodnicy. Claudia wraz z Lucą już czekali na nich przy nakrytym stole. Inessa: Woow! Ile jedzenia! A ja już dumała, że będę musiała znów podkradać od innych, haha! Zaśmiała się, wskakując na jedno z krzeseł. Inessa: Moje, moje, moje! Zaczęła się zasłaniać, aby nikt inny nie podebrał jej jedzenia. Obok Inessy zasiadł Shandor, a z kolei obok niego Nata wraz z Siriusem. Shandor: Prawie jak na rumuńskim weselu u sołtysa! Zatarł ręce. Nata: Kurde, no nieźle. Zerknęła na Lucę i Claudię. Nata: Razem to robiliście? Luca: Zależy co masz na my… Claudia zasłoniła usta chłopaka dłonią. Claudia: Właściwie to kanapki zrobiłam ja sama, jednak Luca pomógł mi nakryć do stołu. Pewnie bym się za prędko nie wyrobiła. Odparła z uśmiechem. Sirius: Śmiem przypuszczać, iż to danie będzie przepyszne… Powiedział, zerkając w stronę Claudii. Claudia: Heh…to tylko kanapki… Odparła nieco zakłopotana. Sirius: Zawsze coś, moja droga. Luca głośno odchrząknął. Sirius: Hm? Luca: Nic, wręcz wyrwałeś mi te słowa z ust. Nie ujmując Jesusowi, ale Claudia genialnie przyrządza posiłki. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. Sirius: Mhm… Mruknął, a Nata spojrzała podejrzliwie na Lucę. Nata: Co Ty knujesz… Szepnęła do siebie. Na drugim końcu stołu, Jesus właśnie kończył modlić się do posiłku. Khaled: Nareszcie koniec mruczenia. Odparł podirytowany. Lena: Hihi, teraz ja mogę Ci pomruczeć, tygrysku! Odparła łasząc się do Khaleda. Khaled: Chcę zjeść, kobieto! Lena: NIE KRZYCZ NA MNIE TERAZ! Khaled: … Spojrzał na nią z miną w stylu „are you fckin kidding me?” Shandor z kolei schował się pod stół. Inessa: Co jest rumuński, bracie''?'' Wsadziła głowę pod stół. Shandor: Czarownica przerażać Shandor. Inessa: Hmm…a skąd wiesz że to czarownica? Zapytała, a w jej łebku już powstał szalony plan. Shandor: Ja to czuć! Ona źle pachnieć. Inessa: Haha! I to jedyny powód! Shandor: Tak. Odparł poważnie. Inessa: Wierzę. Odparła równie poważnie. Inessa: Mam pistolet na ząbki czosnku, to na nią podziała! Pokazała mały pistolecik, który chowała pod swoją skarpetką. Shandor: Ty być genialna! Wziął pistolet od Inessy. Shandor: Shandor teraz wymierzyć sprawiedliwość! Rzucił dziarsko i już chciał wyjść spod stołu i postrzelać do Leny, jednak ubiegł go komunikat Josha. Josh: DING DONG KOCHANI! MINĘŁY JUŻ TRZY DNI, A WY DALEJ JESTEŚCIE GRZECZNI! NIE PODOBA MI SIĘ TO! PORA NA KOLEJNE ZMAGANIA! WSZYSCY WIDZIMY SIĘ PRZY WEJŚCIU NA ROLLERCOASTER! RUCHY RUCHY! Nata: Hah. No to tyle frajdy z pysznego śniadania. Mruknęła. Onyxia: On to robi na złość. Odparła, biorąc Adelaide, która kończyła jeszcze jeść swoje malutkie kanapeczki. Claudia: Uh, nie cierpię takich kolejek… Rollercoaster Wszyscy uczestnicy stali przed bramą prowadzącą do kolejki górskiej. Przed nimi stały trzy niskie stoliki na których znajdowały się trzy koperty, a także bliżej nieokreślone komplety kluczyków. Josh: Witajcie! Oto największa atrakcja naszego lunaparku! Mająca trzy linie, niesamowita kolejka górska! Dzisiaj ponownie zostaniecie podzieleni na trzy zespoły. Tak jak ostatnio mam już kartkę z podziałem, więc przejdźmy do formalności. Zaraz potem powiem wam jakie są instrukcje. Wyciągnął kartkę ze składami. Josh: Pierwszy skład dla 3 osób utworzy Luca, Claudia oraz Jesus. Luca: 3 osoby? Tak trochę mało fair. Nie mógłbyś nas już na dwie drużyny dzielić? Obrzucił go lodowatym spojrzeniem. Josh: Nie. Odparł zadowolony. Josh: Drugi skład tworzy Lena, Shandor, Viper i Sirius. Lena: Hihi! Będę taką rodzyneczką! Ale spokojnie ciasteczka! Mam chłopaka, oke? Sirius: Przecież wiemy… Viper przewrócił teatralnie oczyma. Josh: Ostatni skład to jak widać Khaled, Inessa, Onyxia oraz Nata. Khaled: Ha! Już wiem kto u nas przejmie stery! Rzucił dziarsko idąc do przodu, jednak za marynarkę złapała go Nata i odrzuciła do tyłu. Nata: Dokładnie. Ja. Odparła zimno, a Khaled tylko smutno westchnął. Josh: Dobra, przechodzimy do dalszych instrukcji. Na podestach znajdują się koperty w których jest plan danej linii naszej kolejki. Niestety nasz lunapark jest nieco zniszczony, podobnie jest także z rollercoasterem. W niektórych miejscach brakuje bowiem części torowiska. Brakujące elementy znajdziecie w magazynach nieopodal. Stąd też komplety kluczy. Jeden do magazynu, jeden do waszego wagonika. Wygrają rzecz jasna najszybsi. Wszystkie trzy linie swoją metę mają w jednym miejscu, także tam będę na was czekać. Do zobaczenia. Wasze zadanie zaczyna się…TERAZ! Uczestnicy podbiegli do podestów. Jesus otworzył kopertę z mapą linii swojej drużyny. Jesus: Dobra, nie jest tak źle, to w miarę łatwa linia, bez specjalnych zakrętów. Claudia: Uff, całe szczęście… Odetchnęła z ulgą. Luca: Lećmy do magazynu! W międzyczasie Lena zabrała się za otwieranie koperty, co nie szło jej zbyt dobrze. Sirius: Może pomóc? Lena: Weź mnie nie podrywaj, oke? Sirius: Chyba sobie kpisz w tym momencie, dziewczyno… Odparł zakładając ręce. Lena: Sama dam radę! Trzeci zespół z kolei przyglądał się swojej linii. Nata: Ale pokręcona… Inessa: Muahaha! Spasiba! Nata: Mówiłam o kolejce… Inessa: Aaaa… Zespół 1: Luca, Claudia, Jesus Luca wraz z resztą zespołu otworzył magazyn, w którym czekało pięć sporych części torowiska. Starał się podnieść jedną, była jednak bardzo ciężka. Luca: Chyba zaczynają się schody… Jesus: Hm, nie wiem czy damy radę je wszystkie naraz przetransportować na wagoniku. Claudia: Nie sądzę. Te będące za bramą były dość małe, mieszczące od biedy sześć osób. Poza tym niespecjalnej jakości… Jesus zamyślił się przez chwilę. Luca: Chyba Josh to przewidział, nie…? Jesus: Claudia, leć pierwsza, odpal ten wagonik i zerknij czy jest jakiś mechanizm, bieg wsteczny czy coś, byśmy mogli się cofać. Naraz i tak tego nie przeniesiemy, będziemy z tyłu za tobą powoli to nosić. Claudia: Super pomysł! Już biegnę! Odparła zadowolona i wybiegła z magazynu. Luca: Genialna myśl. Muszę to przyznać. Jesus: Nic wielkiego, weźmy ten jeden wpierw. Wskazał na jeden z kawałków. Zespół 2: Lena, Shandor, Viper, Sirius Lena dalej męczyła się z kopertą, w międzyczasie chłopaki wzięli kluczyki do magazynu i zdążyli przynieść dwa elementy. '' '''Lena': Może byście mi pomogli, heloł? Nie można tak damie pomóc? Sirius: Ona ma nas za debili? Mruknął do Vipera. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, podszedł do Leny, wyrwał kopertę i otworzył ją jednym ruchem. Lena: O em dżi! Ale jesteś silny, dżizas… Zaczęła się ekscytować. Viper: … Spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony. Lena: Tak mnie podnieca Twój styl bycia! Hihi, chciałabym by mój Khaled też miał większe jaja. Ale w sumie ma pieniądze, to mu wybaczam, hihi. Viper: Jesteś jebnięta. Lena: COOOO?! Odparł krótko, a następnie podszedł z mapą do chłopaków. Shandor: Viper pokonać czarownica! Shandor szanować Vipera! Złożył mu pokłon. Sirius: Dobra, weźmy się lepiej do roboty… Pora ruszyć. Zespół 3: Khaled, Onyxia, Inessa i Nata Dziewczyny wraz z Khaledem rozłożyły w magazynie wszystkie części torowiska i zerknęły na mapę. Nata: Inessa! Inessa stanęła na baczność przed Natą i zasalutowała. Inessa: Da, pani generał? Nata: Jesteś raczej najbardziej ogarnięta w sprawach z majsterkowaniem. Będziesz odpowiadać za mocowanie, jasne? Inessa: DA, PANI GENERAŁ! Nata: Oj da, da…hah…Jesus… Rozmarzyła się na myśl o Jesusie. Onyxia: Ekhem, to może tak zerkniemy na mapę i naznaczymy punkty, gdzie może brakować części byśmy je po kolei dopasowali? Nata: Hm? Tak! Dobra sugestia, dzięki Onyxio. Khaled, rusz dupę. Jedziemy dopasować pierwszy kawałek. Mruknęła arogancko, a biedny Arab musiał sam taszczyć kawałek torowiska. Zespół 1: Luca, Claudia, Jesus Okazało się, że przy wagonikach znajdowały się krótkofalówki oraz konsola umożliwiająca sterowanie wagonem. Jesus: Okej, ktoś tu musi zostać i sterować. Któreś z was jest chętne? Claudia: Właściwie to ja bym mogła. Nie za bardzo chciałabym być tam wysoko… Luca: Uhm, ale wiesz co…wydaje mi się, że do dwóch części się przydasz, bo jesteś zapewne zgrabniejsza od nas i bardziej wygimnastykowana. Claudia: Serio…? Jesus: Właściwie tak. Są takie dwa punkty na mapie, o nich nie pomyślałem za bardzo. Claudia: Mogę spróbować, ale od razu mówię. Jak zacznie mnie brać na zwracanie, to od razu się wycofuję. Mruknęła niepewnie. Jesus: Spokojna głowa. Odparł z uśmiechem. Claudia wraz z Lucą weszli do wagoniku. Jesus: Uwaga, startujecie. Luca, daj mi znać kiedy mam zatrzymać, dobra? Luca: Się robi! Pokazał mu krótkofalówkę. Claudia: To nie jest dobry pomysł… Odparła przerażona. Zespół 2: Lena, Shandor, Viper, Sirius Chłopaki dalej wynosili wszystkie części z magazynu i układali je przez wagonikiem. Lena: Ej, weźcie szybciej! Be te wu, ktoś tu musi zostać, bo tu są jakieś dziwne guziczki i wgle. Ja tam nie ogarniam tego, cnie? Sirius: Sądzę, że mógłbym zostać i sterować, jeśli to nie jest problem. Viper kiwnął potakująco głową. Shandor: Shandor woleć zostać by nie być z czarownica, ale nie umieć obsługiwać ta konsola. Odpowiedział smutno. Sirius: Dobrze, a więc zostaję. Lena: Oke, to które części bierzemy najpierw? Viper pokazał dziewczynie mapę. Lena: Lol, ale to pokręcone. Weź mnie to, bo nic nie kumam z tego. Ja chcę tylko pocykać fotki na kolejce. Oddała mapę Viperowi. Ten wskazał Shandorowi na odpowiednie części torowiska i razem zaczęli je kłaść na wagoniku. Lena: Łii, startujemy!!! Krzyknęła radośnie i wskoczyła, rozsiadając się wygodnie. Shandor: Viper, proszę siadać na środek. Ja nie chcieć być obok Leny. Viper bez słowa usiadł w środku i pokazał Siriusowi kciuk w górę na znak, że mogą startować. Sirius: Dobra, dajcie tylko znać jak będziecie się zbliżać. Odparł i nacisnął guzik. Wagonik powoli ruszył. Zespół 3: Khaled, Onyxia, Inessa, Nata Khaled padł na ziemię zmęczony od dźwigania torowiska. W międzyczasie Onyxia i Inessa podeszły do konsoli. Onyxia: Wydaje się być bardzo proste pod względem sterowania… Inessa: Da, da! Ja już takie obsługiwała w przedszkolu, haha! Onyxia: Hm, a nie wolisz jednak montować części? Inessa: Ja sama już nie wiedzieć. Wzruszyła ramionami, do dziewcząt dołączyła Nata. Nata: Co tam, dziewczyny? Onyxia; Właśnie zastanawiam się gdzie nasza Inessa lepiej się przyda. Nata: To proste, przy montażu. Tak już wcześniej powiedziałam! Onyxia: To jeśli nie jest to problem, chętnie posteruję wagonem. Nie jest to trudne, a myślę że pojęcie o dobrej komunikacji z drużyną mam dość dobre. Nata: Jasne, nie ma problemu. Wolę mieć oko na Khaleda. Zerknęła na Araba i przytaszczoną przez niego część torowiska. Nata: Brawo debilu! To nie ta co trzeba! Leć po prawidłową, ale już! Tylko nas opóźniasz! Krzyknęła. Onyxia: Może mu pomóc…? Nata: NIE. Niech płaci za swoje błędy. Debil jeden. Mruknęła wściekła, zakładając ręce. Zespół 1: Luca, Claudia, Jesus Luca i Claudia zatrzymali się przed pierwszym z miejsc, gdzie należało zamontować torowisko. Luca: Hej, to nie wygląda tak źle. Są tu już odpowiednie zaczepy. Claudia: W takim razie ta część pójdzie szybciej… Odparła nieco drżącym głosem. Luca: No spokojnie, zaraz będzie po bólu… Wyjął z nią razem część torowiska i zaczął montować. Luca: Nie patrz tylko w dół. Claudia: Jak mam nie patrzeć jak montujemy torowisko nad lunaparkiem? Luca: Uhm, no fakt… Po chwili pierwsza część była zamontowana. Luca: No! Nie było tak źle. Claudia: Mamy jeszcze jedną… Luca: Jak bardzo chcesz się cofnąć, to okej. Powiem Jesusowi i zaraz będziesz na dole. Wzruszył ramionami. Claudia: Nie, nie… Nie chcę tracić czasu, dam radę. Złapał ją za dłoń. Luca: I tak trzymaj, mała. Przystawił krótkofalówkę do ust. Luca: Hej, Jesus! Dawaj dalej! Jedziemy umieszcząć drugi! Mam tu niezwykle odważną pannę obok siebie! Zaśmiał się, a Claudia uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. Po chwili ruszyli dalej. Zespół 2: Lena, Shandor, Viper i Sirius Shandor wraz z Viperem znajdowali się już przy montażu drugiej części. Lena jak miała w zwyczaju cykała sobie zdjęcia. Jedno z nich wykonywała nieco niefortunnie, bowiem Shandora oślepił flesh aparatu. Shandor: AAAAA!!! Zachwiał się, na szczęście Viper złapał go za koszulkę i wciągnął spokojnie do wagonika. Lena za to kompletnie nie zauważyła całego zajścia i była zadowolona jak nigdy. Lena: Najlepsze focie E V E R. Czaicie? Wiecie jak ciężko tak zajebiście zapozować? Pff, co wy tam sobie wiecie. Pewnie nawet 560 znajomych na fejsie nie macie. Nie to co ja. Aktualnie 1783, o 1784! Kolejne zaproszenia, hihihihi. Cóż za przypadek, że w większości od Arabów! Pewnie chcą przebić oferty Khaleda, ale ja nie jestem łatwa! Odparła dumnie. Nagle przyszło do niej powiadomienie. Lena: O M G. Dwa starbucksy od Mohameda! O bosh, dobra. Muszę rzucić Khaleda. Ten związek i tak nie miał przyszłości, lol. Viper i Shandor spojrzeli po sobie. Shandor: Może postrzelić czosnkiem? Wyciągnął pistolecik. Viper pokręcił jednak przecząco głową. Shandor: Ehh. Westchnął smutno i wziął krótkofalówkę. Shandor: Sirius, Ty cofać wagonik. Musimy znów naładować części. Po chwili dodał ciszej. Shandor: Jak możesz to szybko, to może czarownica wypaść, hehe… Zespół 3: Khaled, Onyxia, Inessa, Nata Zespół zamontował pierwszą część torowiska i zaczął się cofać po kolejny kawałek. Inessa: Łiii! Do tyłu fajniej! Zaczęła się ekscytować. Nata: Teraz weźmiemy dwa kawałki. Myślę, że ten złom to utrzyma. Khaled: Dobrze, że już wszystkie udało mi się tam przytaszczyć… Auch, moje plecy… Wygiął się. Khaled: Co za ból… Nata: Dobrze, dobrze. Ćwicz te swoje patykowate łapy. Khaled: Jakbyś pomogła, to byłoby znacznie szybciej. Nata: A wiesz czemu Ci nie pomagam, geniuszu? Khaled: No chętnie posłucham! Inessa w międzyczasie była w swoim świecie. Inessa: Jedzie pociąg z daleka, na nikogo nie czeka. Proszę Joshu łaskawy, wrzuć Khaleda do lawy! Śpiewała sobie. Nata: Chciałeś się czuć jak facet to proszę bardzo. Wyręczaj nas. Przybrała niewinny ton. Nata: W końcu my kobiety jesteśmy takie biedne i słabe, chlip chlip. Khaled: Wrrr… Inessa dalej sobie śpiewała. Inessa: Jedziemy na wycieczkę, bierzemy misia w teczkę! A misiu jak to misiu w podróży musi sisiu! Nata: Nie mogę dźwigać, przecież jestem tylko marną kobietą, prawda Khaled? Khaled: Oh, już się zamknij. Powiedział oburzony, zakładając ręce, a Nata złośliwie się zaśmiała. Inessa: Dojeżdżamy! Oznajmiła zadowolona po czym wyskoczyła z wagonika. Inessa: PIERWSZA, PIERWSZA! Pobiegła w stronę elementów torowiska. Nata: Czekaj na naszego siłacza, kochana! Krzyknęła rozbawiona do Rosjanki. Zespół 1: Luca, Claudia i Jesus Claudia powoli coraz bardziej się rozkręcała i zapominała już o swoich dolegliwościach. Pomagała chętnie Luce. W końcu dotarli do jednego z trudniejszych elementów, który był już przedostatnim. Luca: Zamontować damy radę…od biedy. Ale te jedne zaczepy musisz sama zatrzasnąć. Claudia: Wyjdę z wagonika może po prostu i się przejdę? Luca: To jedyne wyjście, ale będę cię trzymał jak coś. No, o ile znów nie powiesz że jestem zboczeńcem. Claudia: To wyjątkowa okazja… Mruknęła, wychodząc z wagonika. Luca: Dobra, trzymam Cię. Odparł, łapiąc dziewczynę w talii. Claudia: Jeszcze trochę… Wyciągnęła bardziej swoje ciało. Po chwili udało jej się zatrzasnąć element na właściwym miejscu. Claudia: Tak! Udało się! Odparła zadowolona, jednak w tym samym czasie potknęła się. Claudia: Nieee! Luca natychmiastowo pociągnął ją w swoją stronę, tak że wylądowała na jego kolanach w wagoniku. Claudia: Uff…dziękuję… Odparła z ulgą. Luca: Heh, no spoko. Odparł ze zbereźnym uśmieszkiem. Claudia: Dzięki za asekurację… Odparła siadając już obok niego. Luca: Tak jak mówiłem. Myślałem w pełni o asekuracji. Chociaż tyłek to masz fajny. Claudia: …jedźmy dalej. Odparła zażenowana. Zespół 2: Lena, Shandor, Viper, Sirius Grupa ładowała ostatnie elementy torowiska. Sirius: Idzie nam genialnie! Myślę, że pierwsze miejsce jest gwarantowane! Odparł dumnie. Sirius: Spieszcie się! Lena: Weź zluzuj, lol. Logiczne że wygramy. Macie najbardziej seksowną laseczkę w grupie! Sirius: Po pierwsze jak to nam ma niby pomóc? Po drugie to wcale nie jesteś najseksowniejsza. Mruknął. Lena: Nie denerwuj mnie, dobra?! Sirius: Prawda w oczy kole. Dobra, właź do wagonu. Lena: Nie będziesz mną rządził, okej?! Sirius: Ja tylko grzecznie mówię. Odparł spokojnym tonem. Lena: Nikt mną nie będzie rządził! Viper złapał dziewczynę i wrzucił ją do wagonika. Lena: EJ!!! Sirius: Dzięki, Viper. Odparł z ulgą, Viper kiwnął jedynie głową. Shandor: Haha! Zaśmiał się rozbawiony widząc Lenę. Zespół 3: Khaled, Onyxia, Inessa, Nata Drużyna montowała trzeci element torowiska. Nata: Świetnie, Khaled. Teraz jedziemy po czwarty i ostatni i gotowe! Odparła zadowolona. Khaled: Jakoś nie sądzę byśmy byli pierwsi. Mruknął. Nata: Skoro już nam zawaliłeś wyzwanie na starcie, bo przyniosłeś zły kawałek… Inessa: SABOTAŻYSTA! Krzyknęła, a następnie zaśmiała się Khaledowi w twarz. Inessa: Muahaha! Przejrzałam go! Przejrzałam! Zaczęła skakać. Inessa: Aczkolwiek zostanę przy konstrukcji broni. Da, da. To bardziej przyszłościowe. No i nielegalne! To najlepsza zaleta! Odparła dumnie. Nata: Onyxia, cofamy! Szykuj ostatnie kawałki! Nadała sygnał do krótkofalówki. Onyxia: Tak, jest! Już to robię. Odpowiedziała, a wagonik po chwili zaczął się cofać. Inessa: Łii! Moja ulubiona część jazdy! Wyciągnęła ręce ku górze. Meta Josh czekał na uczestników zaciekawiony, który ze składów pojawi się jako pierwszy. Minęło kilka minut, aż pojawił się pierwszy wagonik, w którym dojechała zwycięska ekipa. Josh: O proszę! Mamy naszych zwycięzców! Odparł zadowolony podchodząc do uczestników. Josh: Nieźle wam poszło, choć początkowo w was nie wierzyłem! Dodał i zaśmiał się. Josh: Luca, Claudia i Jesus! Trójka, która pokonała dwie czteroosobowe grupy. Naprawdę, jestem pod wrażeniem, brawa dla was! Spotkamy się niebawem na naradzie, więc powoli obmyślajcie zasadę. Odparł uśmiechnięty, po chwili pojawiła się kolejna ekipa. Josh: Drugie miejsce! Gratulacje! Z wagonika wyszła Lena, Shandor, Viper i Sirius. Josh: Szczerze to byłem ciekawy czy dacie sobie radę… Spojrzał na Lenę. Josh: No, ale jak widać można. Sirius: Taak… Choć właściwie działaliśmy w trójkę. Mruknął pod nosem. Shandor: Eh, niewiele brakować. Odparł smutno. Josh: Nie martw się, Shandor. Przynajmniej nie jesteś ostatnim frajerem jak… Ostatni wagonik dojechał na miejsce. Josh: …jak Nata, Khaled, Inessa oraz Onyxia. Haha, witajcie frajerzy! Khaled: Mówiłem, że to opóźniacie! Nata: Dałyśmy Ci poczuć się męsko. Teraz widzisz co się dzieje jak przejmujesz inicjatywę. Odparła obojętnie. Khaled: … Inessa: Wniosek z tego taki, maj druzja. Lepiej nie miej jaj. Pocieszyła Khaleda, a ten cicho zapłakał nad swoim marnym losem. Inessa: Ojoj… Poklepała go po główce. Josh: Dobra, skoro wszyscy się odliczyli i niestety nie ma żadnych ofiar, to zapraszam Lucę, Jesusa i Claudię na naradę. Reszta jest wolna, pilnujcie komunikatów! Niebawem ogłosimy nową zasadę! Luca, Jesus i Claudia udali się za Joshem. Onyxia zdążyła posłać Izraelczykowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. '' '''Onyxia': Będzie dobrze, Adelaide… będzie dobrze… Mruknęła do siebie. Kompleks Wypoczynkowy Większość uczestników po zadaniu przyszła do salonu wspólnego w kompleksie wypoczynkowym, gdzie znajdowało się kilka foteli i kanap do spędzania razem czasu. Po paru minutach w towarzystwie Claudii, Luci oraz Jesusa pojawił się także prowadzący, co nieco zaskoczyło uczestników. Inessa: O, Josh! Jesteś teraz uczestnikiem?! Zapytała zadowolona. Nata: Toż to durny pomysł… Sirius: Zgodzę się… Odparł odkładając książkę, a następnie uśmiechnął się do Naty. Josh: Spokojnie, to tylko chwilowe. Nawaliło nam nagłośnienie. Ktoś w wolnym czasie znów się dostał do kabli… Rzucił zimne spojrzenie w stronę Khaleda, który uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. Josh: Ponieważ wystąpiła taka sytuacja nie mogę nadać komunikatu na cały park odnośnie zasady, a nie wiem ile potrwa naprawa. Dlatego też z racji, że nikt nie zginął ostatnio i nie został przyłapany na łamaniu zasad z tablicy, to dzisiaj czeka nas normalna ceremonia z głosami. Zapraszam was na plac główny, gdzie czekają już dla was miejsca oraz urna do głosowania. Ponadto od razu mówię, że nasi zwycięzcy są nietykalni. Odparł, a Luca, Claudia i Jesus spojrzeli po sobie zadowoleni. Ceremonia Uczestnicy siedzieli na przygotowanych dla nich krzesłach po oddaniu głosów. Nad każdym z zawodników znajdowała się wisząca, kolorowa lampka. Przed nimi stojący na podeście Josh podliczał wszystkie głosy, aby mieć pewność co do werdyktu. Josh: Nie będę się bawić w rzucanie jakichś pierdół. Powiem od razu kto jest bezpieczny i tyle. Najpierw jednak zasada wybrana przez zwycięzców. NOWA ZASADA: ZAKAZ CHODZENIA DO TYŁU Josh: To chyba w końcu jakaś ciekawsza zasada… Inessa: Ej to nie fair! Krzyknęła niezadowolona. Josh: Całe życie jest nie fair, malutka. Odparł obojętnie. Josh: Zaczynamy więc…pierwsze bezpieczne osoby to oczywiście Luca, Claudia i Jesus. Lampki nad nimi zgasły. Josh: Bezpieczeństwo ma też zagwarantowane… …. … …. Josh: Inessa oraz Khaled! Ich lampki również zgasły. Inessa: Łii! Josh: Dalej, bezpieczni są… …. …. … … … … Josh: Viper oraz Onyxia! Onyxia: Świetnie. Oznajmiła zadowolona. Josh: Bezpieczną osobą jest też…. … … Josh: Nata! Nata: Wiadomka! Lampka nad nią zgasła. Josh: Dalej bezpieczny jest też… … … … … Josh: Sirius! Pozostała nam Lena i Shandor. Do domu wraca dzisiaj…. … … …. … … … … … … … … Lena, zostajesz. Shandor odpada! Shandor smutno westchnął. Josh: Sorki, musisz wracać do Rumunii… Shandor: Zaraz! Do Rumunia?! Shandor wracać do domu?! Josh: No…tak? Przecież nie giniesz. Shandor: TAK! Shandor chcieć! Tam być duuużo gruz! Josh: Eee… No cóż. Dobrze! To w sumie na tyle w tym odcinku, Shandor pakuj się! A wy kochani oglądajcie nas za tydzień w kolejnym odcinku IGRZYSK…NOWEGO…ŚWIATA!!! Materiał dodatkowy: Pojawia się ekran. Po lewej stronie znajduje się zdjęcie Shandora, a po prawej następujące dane: IMIĘ: SHANDOR NAZWISKO: ???? WIEK: 19 LAT ''WYROK: Wielka impreza i dożywotni zapas gruzu dla rodzinki. '' ''Podziękowania dla wszystkich osób, które czytają ten fick. Z każdym odcinkiem mam coraz więcej motywacji do tego, aby pisać. ♥ '' Czy Lena znajduje się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie? Tak :( Nie! Nata vs Luca, kto okaże się bardziej cwany? Nata Luca Czy osoby, które odpadły normalnie (dalej żyją) powinny mieć szansę na powrót do show? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki ND: The Game